Gale's 75th Hunger Games
by AngelBuffyInfinity
Summary: What if Peeta didn't survive the 74th hunger games? There is no Quarter Quell for victors? Who would be picked? Rated T for now wll be M later Comment review and tell me your ideas


**Gale's 75****th**** Hunger Games**

**Chapter 1: Before Reaping **

**Katniss POV**

I look over to my bedside. Prim. My little duck was worried she would be picked again. But I will make sure that never ever will happen again. I better go to the woods. Im worried she will wake up all alone but I got to go it's the only place I can be completely calm. I slip on my hunter gear and slip out the door. I'm more worried about gale. He had 45 slips there is no telling how many he will have this year. He is likely not to be chosen. I mean there were 45 slips last year and he didn't so that good. About 5 minutes later I make my way to the fence and grab my bow from mine hiding place. I wait to see if it makes a bussing sound. It doesn't so I quickly go under the fence grabbing my bow with is a decent day out. A little windy but it is reaping day the worst day of the year. I make my way to mine and gale's hunting spot and spot a deer. I haven't seen one. Since my reaping last year. Then, I hear a creaking sound that scares the deer away. I turn around its Gale.

Damn you Gale.

Catnip, why are you even hunting? You got a fortune for surviving Gale asked. Because I don't want to relay on Captial for food and money. Sure, we have bigger house, better medicane but I just hate them so much Catnip replied bitterly. You know how the games look awful?

Yeah.

Well its 100 times worse actually there.

I'm sorry you had to- but was interrupted by Catnip.

It is fine. Just…. Gale how many time were your name entered? Katniss demands Gale sighs. 75 slips Gale states.

Gale Katniss says.

I guess the odds aren't in my favor this year. Happy Hunger Games Gale said mimerking Effie voice.

Gale tossed a berry up to Catnip which she caught in her mouth, the flavor exploded. And may the odds ever be in your favor.

They then heard the hovercraft and moved aside so the wouldn't get caught. They knew what it meant. Almost time, Gale and Catni[p hid under the tree.

**Gale POV**

I felt Catnip warmth and breath it was smoothing. I have been starting having feelings for my best friend for 8 months now. But I don't know what I should do tell or don't tell her. It has been 2 minutes that means that the hovercraft knew that we both need to get home dressed for the reaping. This year Catnip is going to stand up with the drunk and Effie from the Capital. I'm a little nervous. Its Posy, my little sister first reaping. I'm worried what if she gets picked like prim.

Gale your thinking about Posy, aren't you? Katniss asked.

Of course I am. What if she gets picked like Prim. I won't be able to save her.

Gale Catnip says,. She lays her hand on my arm gently.

She won't. I promise.

Gale looked into her eyes saw determation, concern, and hatred.

Okay Catnip sighs. Come on, we have to go.

Once the get to the fence, Gale goes under and hold it up so its easier for katniss to get her bow out. Thanks Catnip says while putting her bow up.

They have been walking for 3 minutes until the get to the spot where they have to go there seprete ways.

Wear something pretty Galee says.

Catnip was soon approaching her house. She knew she would be gone during the games so she made she she had enough food for her mom and sister to survive until she got back, but she knew thatwouldnt matter we were rich now. I had to remind myself that. I have often forgot that fact. Oh god, I will miss them so much when I am away. I love my little duck, No matter how much I deny it I love my mom.

I open the door and slip in. I see my little duck in last years reaping outfit. Katniss dear your dress is on the bed My mom states.

Okay thanks mom I says heading to my room. In my room is the dress mom gave me last year, it holds bad and horried memorize. But I push them back and slip on my dress. We don't have time so put in the braid I do every day.

Ready, little duck? I ask prim.

Ready Prim says sadly.

I give her hand a tight squeeze holding it until we get the reaping which we are approaching.

Review and comment and tell me what you think


End file.
